A Thousand Paper Birds
by kyungsookaidio
Summary: "Siapa sangka burung kertas akan membawaku pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan." KAISOO COUPLE! sorry for TYPO.


**Tittle : **_A Thousand Paper Birds_

**cast : **_- Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jongin_

**Genre: **_Sad romance, Hurt_

**Lenght : **_Oneshoot_

_"Siapa sangka burung kertas akan membawaku pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan."_

* * *

Ini adalah hari keseratus seorang gadis membuat burung kertas. Burung kertas yang berisi tentang semua keluh kesahnya, tentang kebahagiaannya, tentang permohonannya, tentang cintanya dan juga tentang sebuah keajaiban yang dia harapkan sejak seratus hari yang lalu.  
Gadis itu tersenyum saat burung kertas yang ke seratus sudah jadi dengan bentuk yang rapi dan sangat indah menurutnya.

"Ini adalah hari keseratus aku mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban. Tuhan, aku mohon berikanlah keajaiban itu." Katanya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi burung kertas itu, mengarahkannya pada matahari yang sekarang sedang berada tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Kamu seperti anak kecil, Kyungsoo." Gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu menurunkan tangannya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! _Oppa_ tau? Burung ini akan menyampaikan semua doa ku pada Tuhan. Dia akan memberiku keajaiban dan akan mempertemukan ku dengan Kai." Orang yang dipanggil _Oppa_ oleh Kyungsoo itu tersenyum miris saat adiknya mengatakan hal itu setiap harinya. Kyungsoo memang belum mengetahui fakta yang pasti akan membuat adiknya ini bersedih.

"Kalau sekarang Kai berada disurga sana aku hanya meminta Tuhan akan mempertemukan aku dengan Kai yang lain. Yang wajahnya mirip dengan Kai ku. Lalu dikehidupan selanjutnya aku akan bertemu dengan Kai yang sesungguhnya." Perkataan Kyungsoo sukses membuat kakanya terdiam. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo sudah mengetahuinya?

"Kyung..."

"Aku mengerti kenapa kalian menyembunyikan semua ini. Karena kalian tidak mau melihat aku bersedih kan? Aku tidak apa-apa, Kai memang malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk ku. Lalu sekarang Tuhan sudah mengambilnya lagi dan itu karena tugasnya sudah selesai..." Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir namun cepat-cepat dia menghapusnya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi ketika dia tau siapa yang mendonorkan jantung itu untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan merawat benda berharga ini seumur hidupku." Lanjutnya sambil menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya tempat jantung itu berada, Jantung yang Kai,-malaikatnya berikan.

* * *

Ini sudah hari ke lima ratus namun Kyungsoo masih belum bosan membuat burung kertas itu. Terbukti, karena kamarnya sekarang dipenuhi oleh burung kertas yang dia gantung ditempat mana saja yang bisa menjadikan kamarnya lebih indah.

"Kau masih belum mau menemuiku, Kai? Aku tau kau selalu ada disini." Katanya pada diri sendiri. Sejak dokter Suho memberitahunya tentang identitas pendonor -oleh paksaan Kyungsoo tentunya- gadis itu selalu merasakan kehadiran Kai didekatnya. Terkadang dia ingin menangis, namun janjinya pada Kai tak pernah dia ingkari. Air mata itu masih bisa dia tahan, walaupun itu menjadikan matanya terlihat sayu dan wajahnya seperti mayat hidup.

"Aku berharap tepat dihari ke seribu nanti kau akan muncul dihadapanku Kai, aku mohon. Aku sangat merindukan mu. Kau tau? Walaupun banyak fotomu yang aku tempel didinding, itu semua tak menghilangkan sedikitpun rasa rinduku. Aku ingin melihat senyuman mu dan aku ingin mendengar suara mu. Aku ingin berada dalam pelukan mu, Kai..." Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya perlahan saat dia merasa akan ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Sungguh dia tak tahan untuk bisa melihat wajah itu, wajah kekasihnya, wajah malaikatnya.

Ini adalah hari ke seribu dimana Kyungsoo tetap memohon pada Tuhan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kai. Walaupun dia tau permohonan itu mustahil akan terwujud atau diwujudkan oleh Tuhan.

"Apakah anak eomma ini tak merasa bosan berada di rumah terus, hem?" Suara ibu Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun terlihat seperti mayat hidup tapi Kyungsoo masih kenal akan sopan santun terhadap orang tuanya.

"Kalau kau berada dirumah terus, kapan kau akan bisa melupakan Kai, Soo?" Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tak pernah berpikir akan melupakan Kai walaupun dia keluar dari rumah ini. Yah, Kyungsoo memang mengurung dirinya di rumah saat dia tau bahwa Kai yang mendonorkan jantung itu untuknya.

"Aku akan pergi ke makam Kai." Kata Kyungsoo dingin kemudian pergi meninggalkan ibunya. Sementara ibu Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap anaknya. Rasa khawatir seorang ibu memang selalu berlebihan walaupun hanya hal kecil yang dilakukan anaknya. Yah walaupun sebenarnya hal yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah hal yang sudah pasti membuat semua orang terdekatnya merasa khawatir.

* * *

Kyungsoo menyimpan sebuket bunga krisan, bunya kesukaan Kai. Katanya bunga krisan adalah bunga terindah yang pernah dia lihat walaupun ada berjuta-juta bunga yang lebih indah didunia ini. Krisan tak mempunyai wangi seperti bunga mawar, tangkainya juga tak sehalus tangkai bunga lily, Namun krisan mempunyai arti yang lebih indah dimata Kai.

"Aku merindukan mu bodoh! Kenapa kau pergi, hem? Kau tau aku tak bisa hidup normal tanpa mu. Ini sudah tiga tahun kau pergi tapi rasanya kau masih berada disamping ku. Jika dari awal aku tau siapa pendonor itu, sudah pasti aku akan menolaknya, lebih baik aku mati dari pada hidup tapi terlihat seperti mayat." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengusap batu nisan Kai. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersentak kaget saat membaca nama itu.

"Kim Tan?" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menatap nisan-nisan yang ada sekitarnya. Dia sudah sering datang ke tempat ini, kenapa dia baru menyadari hal sepenting itu? Mungkinkah dia salah? Atau dia lupa dimana letak makan Kai? Kenapa namanya Kim Tan? Kenapa bukan Kim Kai? Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing, dan setelah itu dia hanya mendengar teriakan seseorang menyebut namanya. Mungkinkah... Kainya masih hidup?

* * *

"Stres Kyungsoo bukan hal yang bisa kita anggap hal biasa lagi. Aku takut jika ini akan membuat dia menjadi depresi." Kata dokter Suho sambil menatap sosok pemuda dihadapannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin menemui Kyungsoo saat ini, itu pasti akan membuat keadaan Kyungsoo bertambah buruk." kata pemuda itu. Suho menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa ini pasti akan berdampak pada kejiwaan Kyungsoo." Kata Suho sambil mengamati sosok pemuda tampan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kai, dekati Kyungsoo secara perlahan, jelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin dia akan memaafkan mu. Karena bagaimanapun dia seperti ini karena kau, dan itu artinya dia akan memaafkan kesalahan mu sefatal apapun itu." Tambahnya. Sosok pemuda itu -Kai, menarik nafasnya berat. Jujur dia belum siap bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, kekasihnya-kalaupun status itu belum berubah.

"Baiklah..." Jawabnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Suho.

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia diam sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya masih melayan pada makam yang tulisan dibatu nisannya bukan nama kekasihnya, walaupun mirip namun tetap saja Kyungsoo yakin itu bukan kekasihnya. Jadi bolehkan jika dia masih mengharapkan keajaiban Tuhan?

"Kyungsoo?" Panggilan itu sukses membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak. Dia kenal suara ini, sangat kenal bahkan. dia tak pernah melupakannya walaupun tiga tahun ini tak mendengar suara itu.

"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir tanpa bisa dia tahan lagi, Senyum merekah dibibir merahnya. Keajaiban itu ada. Atau tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui ini semua hanya skenario yang akan membuat perasaan Kyungsoo tak karuan. Bisa menjadi benci, atau mungkin dia tak akan pernah mempedulikannya. Sebab jika Kainya ada, maka segalanya akan mudah untuk dia jalani lagi. Hari-harinya akan indah seperti dulu.

"Aku merindukan mu bodoh! Kemana saja aku selama ini? Kau tau aku seperti mayat hidup tanpa mu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Kai. Air matanya terus mengalir. Kai -orang itu- balas memeluk Kyungsoo. Tak bisa dia pungkiri bahwa dia juga sangat merindukan gadis ini, kekasihnya yang sudah dia tinggalkan demi saudaranya yang juga berkorban untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau. Aku juga merindukan mu." Balasnya. Air matanya kemudian ikut mengalir. Dia berpikir tak akan pernah sanggup lagi meninggalkan gadis ini. Tapi janji itu membuat dia tak bisa berada disamping Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memulai cerita yang ingin kau ketahui, Soo?" Katanya seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis ini. Kyungsoo terdiam kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat ingin tahu semuanya. Tentang siapa yang mendonorkan jantung itu untuk dirinya, tentang kenapa Kai pergi meninggalkannya dan kenapa sekarang kembali lagi. Namun ada hal lain yang mendorong Kyungsoo untuk tak mengetahui perihal kejadian itu. Dia merasa setelah dia tahu, Kai akan pergi lagi. Pergi semakin jauh. Dan Kyungsoo tak ingin itu terjadi.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kai.  
"Aku tak mau kehilangan mu lagi." jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Kai menahan nafasnya. Namun mau tak mau Kai harus mengetahui semuanya.

"Kim Tan adalah saudara kembar ku. Dia sakit kanker otak stadium akhir. Kau tau? saat aku mengetahui penyakit kelainan jantung yang kau miliki, aku merasa hidup tidak adil pada orang-orang yang aku sayang dan itu membuat aku terhempas kedasar perbatasan antara ingin mati atau bertahan dengan kesedihan. Mana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpa kalian berdua. Kalian itu seperti sayap burung untuk ku, jika salah satu cedera burung itu tak bisa terbang, dan jika keduanya cedera sudah dipastikan burung itu akan mati karena tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia tidak akan mungkin menjadi ayam, kan?" Kyungsoo diam mendengarkan. Dia tak bisa menolaknya karena Kai menceritakannya dengan nada yang begitu lirih, terlihat sekali bahwa pemuda ini begitu sedih.

"Tan mengatakan hidup memang tidak adil. Tapi siapa yang peduli akan keadilan jika Tuhan memang menciptakan kita untuk bisa kembali padanya. Disaat-saat terakhir Tan, aku terus menemaninya. Aku bahkan tak bisa menahan air mataku saat helai demi helai rambut Tan mulai berjatuhan. Dan tanpa aku tau, ditempat lain kau juga sedang berjuang melawan penyakit mu. Kau bertahan dengan peralatan yang dokter simpan ditubuh mu. Kau tau? Saat itu aku benar-benar tak bisa menempatakan dimana posisi ku harus berada, disamping mu atau disamping Tan." Kai menarik nafasnya berat. Sungguh menceritakan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu ini menguak kembali rasa sakit yang selama ini dia tahan.

"Saat itu aku tidak menemui Tan, namun aku juga tak bisa datang menjenguk mu. Aku masih bingung. Kalian berdua begitu penting. Namun malam itu datang. Malam dimana keadaan Tan kritis dan aku harus menemuinya. Saat dokter bilang dia koma, aku menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan penyakit mu, menceritakan tentang posisiku yang tak bisa aku letakkan dimana. Air mata Tan mengalir dan setelah itu dia bangun. Tan bilang, Dia dengan senang hati mendonorkan jantungnya untuk mu namun aku harus menjaga seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dan berpura-pura menjadi dirinya." Kyungsoo terisak mendengar cerita itu namun siapa sangka cerita yang menurut Kyungsoo sudah mencapai akhir itu masih ada kelanjutannya.

"Selang dua jam setelah itu Tan meninggal dan operasi pendonoran jantung itu langsung dilaksanakan. Lalu aku pergi, nemenui orang yang sangan dicintai oleh Tan kemudian melanjutkan hidup bersamanya sebelumnya aku menyuruh dokter Suho menceritakan bahwa aku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan dan mendonorkan jantung itu untuk mu. Terlalu dramatis bukan? Aku harus meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai demi orang yang dicintai saudara ku? Dan saudara ku berkorban juga demi orang yang aku cintai. Itu semua seperti cerita difilm-film, hem?" Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ya! cerita itu memang cerita dramatis, terlalu dibuat-buat dan menyebalkan. Namun Kyungsoo tak bisa merubah kenyataan, cerita ini nyata! Tak ada rekayasa.

"Luhan masih menganggap aku sebagai Kim Tan, dan aku harap kau juga bisa menganggap bahwa Kai telah meninggal. Meninggalkan mu dan meninggalkan kenangan dimasa lalu. Mulailah kehidupan baru mu. Dan jagalan benda berharga yang diberikan Dani." Selesai. Kai telah menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Lalu haruskan aku tersenyum setelah mendengar cerita menyebalkan itu, hem? Alasan aku bertahan karena aku masih berharap bisa bertemu Kai yang lain. Kai yang wajahnya mirip dengan Kai ku. Namun kenyataan memang pahit. Detik ini aku bertemu dengan Kai yang nyata namun aku tak mengenalnya." pandangan Kyungsoo lurus tak menatap Kai. Air matanya masih mengalir. Sungguh dia lebih baik mati dari pada harus menerima kenyataan semenyakitkan ini.

"Soo jangan seperti ini. Kim Tan sudah memberikan kehidupan kedua untuk mu. Dan aku, aku juga harus memberikan kehidupan untuk Luhan." Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya perlahan. Masa depan masih menjadi rahasia bukan? Apa ada yang salah jika dia mengetahui masa depannya? Atau dia ingin merubah masa depan itu walaupun dia belum mengetahuinya. Bolehkan?

"Baiklah. Mungkin Kim Tan akan bahagia jika kau menjaga Luhan, dan membahagiakannya. Namun apakah kau tak berpikir bahwa Kim Tan begitu egois? Kenapa dia menyelamatkan aku jika dia ingin merebut kebahagiaan ku? Dia ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia, sedangkan aku yang diberikan kehidupan kedua olehnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang tidak memiliki kebahagiaan, karena kebahagiaannya telah Kim Tan ambil untuk seorang Luhan. Bukankah Kim Tan sia-sia memberikan jantungnya untuku?" Kai bungkam saat mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. Selama ini dia tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Yang dia pikirkan hanya bersyukur karena Kyungsoo masih bisa menghirup udara yang sama dengannya, tak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaan yang ternyata kebahagiaan itu adalah hal yang sangat sensitif karena membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo begitu menderita.

"Lupakan kalimat ku barusan. Kau boleh pergi. Aku akan bahagia tanpa mu." Kata Kyungsoo dingin. _"Atau aku akan memilih untuk mati bersama Kim Tan dan mengembalikan barang tidak berguna ini."_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Boleh aku memeluk mu Soo?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika dia memeluk Kai, dia tak yakin bisa melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Yah... Sebaiknya memang begitu." Kata Kai kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Setelah kepergian pemuda itu Kyungsoo menangis histeris. Siapapun pasti akan seperti itu bukan? Coba saja kalian bayangkan berada diposisi Kyungsoo sekarang.

* * *

**_Paper Birds_ _1001_**  
_  
Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku membuat burung kertas ini. Kenapa? Karena aku sudah bertemu dengan Kai dihari yang ke seribu. Aku sudah tak punya keluh kesah dan permohonan akan sebuah keajaiban lagi. Karena ternyata keajaiban itu menyakitkan. _  
_Tuhan… Aku berterima kasih padamu. Namun apakah Engkau tak berniat memberikan aku kebahagiaan? Aku benar-benar mengharapkan Kai ada disampingku lagi. _  
_Baiklah... Itu mustahil. _  
_Tuhan, besok atau lusa aku mohon padamu ambilah nyawaku. Aku benar-benar tak berniat untuk melajutkan hidupku lagi. Aku ingin mengembalikan jantung ini pada Kim Tan. Bukannya aku tak tahu terimakasih. Namun, bagiku jantung ini tak berguna karena Kim Tan memberikan aku sebuah kenyataan yang sangat … Apa Luhan tak bisa menerima kalau kekasihnya sudah meninggal, hem? _  
_Sudahlah... Aku tau ini semua keluh kesah yang tak berarti. Kemarahan yang murahan karena tak bisa diungkapkan. Aku mengerti... _  
_Baiklah Tuhan aku selesai... Jika besok atau lusa orang-orang menemukan ku dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, mohom maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Tuhan, karena mu aku hidup, dan untuk kembali padamu aku mencoba melakukan hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan. _  
_Terimakasih karena memberiku kesempatan untuk menerima sebuah kenyataan, dan juga masa lalu yang indah._

_Kyungsoo__

**THE END**

**Note : Hai... Maaf ceritanya ancur bangeeeet. ff ini pernah di post di blog ku dengan cast berbeda. jadi kalau ada nama Shilla-itu adalah Kyungsoo-**

**thanks yang udah nyempertin review. review kalian semangat buat aku. hahaha.**

**maaf kalau typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**I LOVE KAISOO!**


End file.
